


April, Come She Will

by semoponume



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semoponume/pseuds/semoponume
Summary: April Ludgate is basically Ron Swanson's daughter.





	April, Come She Will

Ron Swanson is surprised when Leslie tells him (in panicked utter horror) that April and Andy are going to be married _tonight_ , right in the middle of this Halloween party—but not because he’s shocked by the impromptu marriage. Frankly, among the many crazy things that April has done to get a rise out of people, marrying her boyfriend is almost normal. No, Ron Swanson is surprised because he suddenly wants to punch Andy Dwyer in the face very much.

He likes Andy. He’s a big goofball without a mean bone in his body—it is not as if he has to try and scare him to protect April. He knows that April can hold her own. He also knows that if they ever break up, April will be devastated far more than Andy. Seriously, who does that girl think she is kidding, anyways? She thinks Leslie Knope, idealism personified, is awesome. She wants to marry Andy Dwyer, who is the human equivalent of a large happy dog. April Ludgate is not some unfeeling hardass. She’s a good kid, and Ron doesn’t want her getting hurt. He wants her to be happy, and he wants to punch Andy in the face. Ron furrows his brow, his lips a thin line. His emotions aren’t falling in line the way they’re supposed to.

The marriage is a bad idea. He knows that, even without Leslie’s itemized list of reasons why it can’t work, which he unfortunately now has memorized. Parts of the list keep surfacing as he sits, teeth set, watching the ceremony. April’s wedding dress is a simple little thing without a veil. They’ve only dated for a month. They’re grinning at each other and high-fiving at the altar. Andy’s just gotten out of a 3 year long relationship that ended with him stalking his ex-girlfriend. April tells Andy that she doesn’t hate him, and as quickly as she can, tacks on that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. Andy is pushing 30 years old, and April is barely 21. Andy tells April that he’s the luckiest man in the galaxy. April’s never been in a serious relationship before. They’re putting rings on each other. They’re both broke, and Andy’s homeless. The man ordaining the ceremony pronounces them husband and wife, and they kiss. Ron Swanson breathes out a sigh.

He stands to go grab 2 glasses of wine. He can’t imagine what Leslie was going through during the ceremony if he was considering walking up and punching the groom. He talks to Leslie, calms her down, and then settles in to spend the rest of the night with his back to a wall. Andy is on stage with Mouse Rat, singing a song he wrote for April, and when April tugs him out to the dance floor, he agrees, even though he doesn’t believe in dancing. This is her night.

Ron reaches over to pull April into him, his hands over her thin shoulders. He shuts his eyes tight. “If he ever hurts you, tell me. I will want to punch him in the face.”

April laughs, and Ron feels every shake of it. “I love you too, Ron,” she whispers into him.


End file.
